Pigment
by Kindred01
Summary: Danny wakes up in Vlad's bed room tied down, what had the older halfa have in mind, Mpreg, yaoi, DannyxVlad
1. Chapter 1

A shrive ran up Danny's body as he woke up he could feel the cool silk sheets beneath him touch is already aching body after the fight he had with Vlad, but at the moment he didn't know where he is, he felt cold and tried to pull his arms down but couldn't move them Danny swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he open his eyes looked up at his bound hands, he tried going ghost but couldn't the ties around his hands are stopping him from doing so "Damn it." He muttered

"Your wake good, I was worried I hit you to hard." Came the voice somewhere in the room,

"Vlad if you know what's good for you, you would untie me so I can kick your arse." Danny growled out, he saw the older Halfa walk up to him wearing nothing but his boxers …wow… he thought

"Now now be nice Daniel my love I'm doing for both of us, I know about your dreams of me or should I say Phamon's dreams of me and I should tell you about me thought on this perfect 18 year old body." Vlad cooed, Danny turn bright red yes it was true that Phamon has a thing for the older ghost…YES… he could here Phamon scream in his head.

"Whoa wait what did you say about me?" Danny asked looking at the back of Vlad

"Daniel I love more than the love I hold for your mother and I know that must have hurt you over the years but tonight I shall fix that." He said turning around with a tray in his hands

"What do you mean 'fix that'?" Danny asked as he watched him sit on the bed, Vlad gently touch Danny's skin with this finger tips making him shudder and smiled formed on the older man as he bent down as kissed jet black hair boy on lip, getting a shocked gasp from the boy he pushed his tongue into his mouth and for a while their tongues fought will Vlad won, he pulled way with a satisfied smiled and leaving Danny breathless

"Now just relax my love, this will only hurt for a moment."

"Wha… UARRRRRRRRRRRA!" he screamed as the silver hair man pushed a needle into his lower abdomen and injecting a bright glowing purple mixture into him

"Shhhhhshhhhhh its okay it's going to be okay it's not going to kill you my sweet boy." He cooed as he stroked Danny's hair, he could see in the boy's eyes the hit of green seeping into his once blue eyes; Phamon was trying to come out to protect Danny

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT… YEAH YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME DON'T YOU VLAD!" he screamed

"Daniel calm it wouldn't hurt you and I do love you that is way I gave it to you."

Vlad stood up and pulled his boxers off making Danny jaw drop he was impressive to say the least and Danny was sure as hell he wouldn't be working tomorrow…no class for us then…Phamon said, moving back on to the bed the silver hair man smiled as he kissed Danny again letting is hand wonder along the his skin moving to his hips, pulling away from the kiss Danny was panting he started to see black spots in front of his eyes and thought he was going to pass out, the older Halfa started sucking on his neck licking and biting at the pale skin, a sudden sharp pain shot through Danny as he felt Vlad bite down hard on his neck braking the skin "V…Vlad." He whimpered, licking the bite he left he smiled

"You mine now." He whispered, Danny gasped as he felt some cold and wet enter his back end and he winced as he Vlad's finger wiggle about another finger was slipped into Danny's entrance a other gasp until there were three finger inside of him moving like fire hitting those nerves inside of him making him gasp and cry out until Vlad pulled out completely

"V…Vlad please." He whimpered a smirk form on the older man's lips.

A moment or so later Vlad slid his cock into the boy's tight entrance, Vlad let out a lengthy moan how the boy feels "Oh Lord Daniel you feel so tight I love it."

"G…Glad you do…it hurts." Came the whimper, looking down Vlad saw the pain in the boy's eye the green pigment lacing into the blue eyes more, Vlad stilled and rubbed Danny's hips trying to help soothe the boy leaning down and kissed Danny on the lips they kissed for a while,

"Feel better." Danny nodded, the green pigment faded out of his eyes and he smiled

"Can you untied my hands." He asked

"Ummm no my love, I love how you look." He smiled and moved his hips slowly pulling out his cock until only the head remind in him before pushing them back in, the black hair 18 year old moaned as the Vlad fucked into the bed, Danny cried out and moaned his name over and over again feeling the man large organ slide in and out of him his skin felt like it was on fire, Vlad snaked one of his hands down to the teen length and started pumping him in time with his thrust

"ARRRRRRRRRRH VLAD!" Danny screamed as this attack on his body he couldn't take it anymore a came over older Halfa's hand and one his own stomach and chest "Oh god!" he moaned as he felt Vlad drive into him faster faster until he filled Danny up to the brim he cried out his lover's name as he slowed down to a complete stop.

Vlad looked down at Danny once he felt like he could open his eyes and smiled at the panting boy, he leaned down and licked the cum of his chest earning him a whimper as he moved up to kisses Danny letting their tongue mix together as Danny tasted himself on his lover's tongue "I taste bad." He muttered

"Really I thought you taste wonderful." He smiled pulling out of Danny,

"Urrrh I feel funny." Danny said.

"Shhh you will be fine." He untied him and kissed his wrists before he got off the bed, he picked up the young Halfa whimpered as he was carried into the bath room, Vlad set him down on floor while he filled the bath up with hot water, he pulled something out of the cupboard "This will help with any achy muscle you got love." He poured some of the liquid into the bath and then picked him up and carried him into the bath, Danny hissed as he was lowered Vlad looked down at himself and saw blood, he frowned at himself and washed up in the shower and then stepped out "Are you okay Daniel?" he asked

"I'm sore but okay…w…why did you do that?" asked looking up from the bath his black hair soaking wet know and racked back by his fingers

"Sleep with you?" Vlad asked as he put a towel on around his waist, he said on the edge of the bath and reached out and stroked his face

"I already told you I love you, I wanted to show you." he smiled kissing his forehead making Danny blush

"W…What happens now then."

"Anything you want to happen my love anything." He smiled; the boy nodded and looked up at him

"Can I sleep here?" he asked

"Do you really think I was going to let you just bugger off." Vlad helped Danny out the tube and then dried him off and helped him into the bed room where the bed had been cleaned, the teen would wonder who did it but couldn't care less he just wants to sleep, he also wanted to know why Phamon was so bloody happy about, the older man moved to chest of draws and pulled out a shirt and boxers "Here I know they are very large but they will keep you warm." He said handing him the clothes

"Don't I have you for that?" Danny smiled,

"Come on you cheeky boy get dressed and into bed."

"You only want me for my looks don't you Valdy."

"Daniel don't make me gag you."

The next day Danny didn't freak out like thought he would he just sat laid there in Vlad's arms listing to the man's heart beat. Months flew by Danny went to college even tho Vald had asked him to move in Danny wanted to close to the college, but they made time up for each other. One month's Danny started to be sick in the morning and when some smells set him off "Dude you sure you ain't knocked up." Tucker said one afternoon while Danny pucked his guts up after the smell of cooked fish made him run to the loos

"Tucker I'm a guy."

"Yeah but also you know 'half ghost' so how knows what else it could have done to you?"

"Tucker?" he moaned sitting up and resting his back against the stall walls

"I am just saying maybe you should get tested."

"How?"

"You know one of those woman tests as Sam she brought a bunch of them to be on the safe side." An hour later after going to Sam's room Danny sat in the bath room

"How much longer?" Danny asked

"The same amount as last time 3 minutes." Sam said to him

"You know what I think it is, I think it's that damn injection Vlad gave to me when we first slept together, I will kill him." Danny said, 3 minutes passed and Sam looked at the test

"Well what does the pee stick say?" Tucker asked

"Urrh you want the good news or news." She said

"Just tell me." She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Danny you are pregnant." She said, his face stilled as the words sunk into him "Danny are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Danny?"

Vlad was at home drinking some tea smiling happily with himself when he Danny popped in the living room "YOU SON OF A BITCH THAT INJECTION YOU MADE ME PREGANT YOU ARSE HOLE."

"I know I've been waiting for you to find out." he smiled standing up

"I'm a guy Vlad I can't carry children." Danny cried tearing up, he moved closer to his young lover and warped his arms around him

"You can my love you can; you will be gorgeous pregnant angel."

"I got college."

"Don't worry about that everything will be fine." They staid like that for a while as Danny sob; Vlad moved his hand down to the slight bump "Your already showing." He said with a smiled

"W…What?" Danny looked down at the small bump "Oh wow, how did I not see that at the gym today?" A Privet doctor was called and they took Danny to see her and they had ultrasound done and it turned out that they were having twins; Danny fainted on the bed it was just too much for him, Vlad was sure he was a dead man when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Another three months have passed and Danny had to move in with Vlad now that he was really showing, and the hormones in full swing and he is unable to control going ghost so college is no longer ago ahead "V…Vlad?"

"Yes love?" Danny moved into his offices his hands resting on the bump

"Do you really love me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you might only want me because I am the only other Halfa out there and ummm I might look like my mum a bite?" Danny said his eyes shinny with tears, Vlad sighed and smiled

"Come here my little Halfa." Danny walked over to Vlad who had his arms open out to him and he pulled his lover into his arms and onto his lap and hugged him kissing his lips "I love you n one else would be perfect unless they are you, I want you and yes it might have something to with you being the only other halfa out there but that doesn't mean I mean it any less." He said wiping away Danny's tears and kissed him on the lips once again

"You mean it?"

"Of course, now how about you let me show you umm." He said as he started sucking on Danny's neck making him moan

"AH god Vlad yes." He moan rolling his head back as he felt Vlad's hand move down to his crotch and start rubbing him "Ummm."

"What does my angel want." The silver hair man hummed in to his neck

"Y…You ahhh oh god yeah." Danny cried our as Vlad squeezed him a bit

"You want what?"

"Y…you in me."

"Yeah in you how?"

"Vlad just fuck me." Danny growl, Vlad laughed and scooped dark hair teen in his arms and took him up stairs.

Hours later Danny was sat in the large living room close to the fire black reading a book and making note, when he felt the babies kick "Awo come on guys not my bladder." And they stopped "Good." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment when he felt someone wake him up

"Danny love you been a sleep it's time for tea."

"What no I only just closed my eyes?"

"It's okay come on lets eat and then we was watch some tv or sleep."

"These kids are going to kill me." Danny sighed rubbing his eyes looking all cute and a puppy.

It was now time for Danny's due date and he couldn't wait to get the back flipping kidney and liver punching, kicking babies, they laid together a sleep in Vlad sleeping behind Danny holding him close, Danny woke up with a twinge in his stomach, he's been having them all day but seemed to dull down a bit but then he felt something wet between his legs "Fuck Vlad…Vlad…VLAD!" He screaming as another pain hit him, the silver hair man jumped up and looked at Danny "My waters just broke so when you done having a blissful nights sleep get me a fucking DOCTOR!"

Hours later Danny was screaming blue murder at Vlad "THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BASTED WANTED TO HAVE CHILDREN NEVER AGAIN ONCE THEY ARE OUT OF ME I WILL RIP YOU IN TWO." The older Halfer feeling his bones snap holding back his tears

"Danny my love your doing great just a few more pushes my angel and our boy will be here." And had tears down his face as he bore down and the sound of the screaming baby filled the room "Okay my angel please keep going and our other sun will come down."

"I HATE YOU NEVER AGAIN." He cried as he did it again and pushed out son number two, now the sounds of cries can be hurt from all around the house as Danny laid on the bed sweaty and sore and he had the small smile that he could have broken Vlad's hand "I…I want to see my babies." Danny said is voice sounding horse, Vlad smiled and took the two boys away from the doctors and placed them in Danny's arm "They are gorgeous." He said Danny looked down at them both boys had black hair and blue eyes

"Just like their mother." Vlad smiled kissing Danny's head "What are you going to call them."

"Ummm Andi and Jimmie." He said as he eyes lids dropped, taking the boys of him Vlad looked up at the doctor

"He is just tried just let him rest."

When he did wake up he ached he whimpered as he tried to see Vlad and his babies, fear washed over him what if he took them he got what he need from Danny and he took "VLAD!" …no no he couldn't have left me "VLAD VLAD!" the bed room door open and in walked his lover

"Danny are you okay?"

"I…I thought you left me." He whimpered his turquoise

"Hey you were a sleep and the boys were fussing and I wanted you to sleep rest up." He said running his hand though his hair, running his hand though his hair "I'm sorry for scaring you love." Danny sighed and rests his head on Vlad's shoulder

"I'm sorry, I was just a lone a…and I scared."

"Shhh it's okay now come on come and see out angels."


End file.
